The Commonwealth
For the protectorate bloc created by Echelon in February 2009, see 'Commonwealth of Echelon.'' |- |'''Defence Condition || http://cybernations.net/images/DEFCON/DEFCON5.gif |- |'Threat Level' || http://www.cybernations.net/images/Threat/Threat5.gif |- | align=center colspan=2 | TCW Slogan: Think Different! |- |'Founded' || August 2, 2007 |- |'Founders' || Emperador Del Oeste (better known as the Minister of Silly Walks), Ernesto Che Guevara, Gunteraz, Jonnygozy and Beastfromeast |- |'Headquarters' || El Paso del Norte (Texopia) |- |'Official Team Colour' || Officially White, but much leeway is given |- |'Official Language' || English |- |'Council Of Five' || |- |'Secretariat General' || |- |'Minister of Defence' || |- |'Minister of State' || |- |'Minister of Internal Affair' || |- |'Head Of The Commonwealth Bank' || |- |'Government' || Democratic Socialist |- |'Strength' || ~ 327,689 (and counting!) |- |'Total Nations' || 54 |- |'Active Nations' || 41 |- |'Percent Active' || 76% |- |'Ave. Strength' || 6,068 |- |'Nukes' || 5 |- |'Foreign Relations' || PIAT with FEAR MDP with CRAP Member of CDT Alliance Bloc |- |'Important Links' || TCWForum Admission Real Time Chat |- |} Foreign Policies We are an open minded alliance who want to make friends with every alliance that visited us. History The Commonwealth (TCW) was founded August 2, 2007 as a splinter of the alliance the Commonwealth of New England. The founding members (Emperador Del Oeste, Ernesto Che Guevara, Gunteraz, Jonnygozy and Beastfromeast) wanted to set up TCW as a complete reincarnation of their beloved CNE, because CNE had many problems and stagnation factors that as inhibiting its growth and progress. However, some CNEers opposed the move, and thus the dream was crushed. The founding members decided to continue TCW. They wrote a charter and set up a chapter system. In a few weeks membership had swelled to 13 and several nations were nuclear weapons capable. Hopefully TCW can grow to become a player on the CN world stage. Black Week for The Commonwealth, which almost caused problems like attacking each other, the breaking up, and so on. Glad that the problem was solved in a peaceful way. This is why we rewrote our charter. ---- News * TCW is part of CDT * All members' nations shall report for a war! * Do report to your respective battalions! ---- Government Secretary General: Council of Five: * * * * * Minister of State: Minister of Defense: Minister of Internal Affairs: The Commonwealth Banco Governor: Recruitment Director: ---- Charter of The Commonwealth (Version II) Part One- Government The government of The Commonwealth, henceforth known as TCW, is as follows: Article I Council of Five: The Council Of Five combines the legislative and executive capacities of the alliance into one. Members are voted in by the "pick your top 5" method, with the candidate with the most votes becoming the Secretary General (SG, see Article II) The Council can vote on treaties, pass laws, discipline members of TCW, amend the charter and declare war, all with a simple majority. All have admin authority. The members of the council double as the ministers (War, State, Interior, Communications) appointed by the SG. Article II Secretary General (SG): The SG is a voting member of the Council who also has special powers as the executive of the alliance. He may pass laws and declare war without the consent of the council. Checks and Balances: The government of TCW is structured so that the various elected officials may not abuse their wide powers. The Council may veto any decision made by the SG with a simple majority. The SG may not veto decisions made by the council because he is already allowed to vote as a council member. TCW members may impeach or veto any law treaty or order given by the government with a 2/3 vote of the people. Article III Ministries: There are four Ministries in TCW; War, State, and Interior and Communications. The Ministry of War deals with the general defense of the alliance and organizes the Chapters in the event of war. The Minister of State is the chief diplomat for TCW, and has the power to grant an Non-Aggression Pact to any alliance without consent of the Council. The Minister of the Interior deals with development, recruitment and aid distribution. The Communications Minister posts updates about TCW on the CN forums, watches world politics and mass messages members when necessary. Part Two- Elections, Impeachment, the Veto, Chapters and Law Making Article IV Elections/Appointments: Elections are won by receiving a majority vote from the members of TCW. Elections are every two months, with voting taking place on the last three days of the preceding month. Article V Organization TCW is organized into 6 divisions of nation strength (1-2500, 2500-5000, 5000-7500, 7500-10000, 10000-15000, 15000+). Members are not placed into a certain group, but rather battalion commanders are permanently appointed by the SG to each range. During war time, the commander is in charge of whoever happens to fall under that range at the time. Article VI Forum Activity Members of TCW are REQUIRED to post at least once a week on the TCW alliance forums. Failure to comply will result in a friendly warning and probation notice form the Minister of Communications. If after 4 days said nation has not been active, then they will be given a 48 hour ultimatum to leave TCW. If they do not comply the battalions commanders of TCW may use that nation as target practice. Signed, Head of Commonwealth: Ernesto Che Guevara Secretariat General: Minister of Silly Walks Officers of The Commonwealth Secretariat: Marginali, Numa Maximus, MikeD and Lord of Athens October 18th's Charter to replace 1st charter as of October 19th 2007 ---- Incentives * The New Nation Building Incentive (N2Bi) has been introduced into the alliance to start recruiting members. It will offer a NEW nation a total of $30,000 to $200,000, which may become substantially higher when we get a little more rich. * '' "Regardless of where you are from, how strong you are, how stupid you are, how much money you earn... we need to make sure that every members in The Commonwealth is taken care of, such that every members will be rewarded based on their ability, strength and talent to bring more members in, and activeness to get the reward based on merit." '' Mr. Marginali The Officer of TCW Secretariat. ---- Links * The Commonwealth Forum